


Mutinous Concerto

by carnivorousBelvedere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death Note AU, Except its Cum Note, Forced Orgasm, Helplessness, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Public Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere
Summary: There would be no reason for you to ever seek out Karkat Vantas except for this one occasion.-For the HRkinkmemePrompt: Death Note except it's Cum note. Dirk writes down someone's name and they instantly come.





	Mutinous Concerto

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, i've never watched death note but this prompt called to me   
i hope i filled it well enough!!

**DIRK**

Karkat Vantas is a fucking obnoxious uptight asshole.

This is something you think as you sit surreptitiously across the library hall from him, poised with a book as you study for the art history class you aren’t even taking. 

You don’t work at the library. Period.

The only reason you’re here is because the one and only person you actually cannot stand (Because Rose says he is “very much alike you”) had his internet go out and he whined about it on Twitter. 

So there he is, clacking away on his computer as he codes something for the class you actually are taking. With him. The shades are really helping you out here, because you really aren’t doing anything except staring at him. 

You and Karkat have unfortunately been in the same specific CS program all four years. This means that as time has gone on and your classes have become less and less generalized, you cross paths with him more and more. 

Each time reminds you why you can’t stand him. 

He’s just so… Fuck he’s just so uptight. He walks around like he’s about to snap at any second, and then sometimes he actually does and nothing about him changes. He’s always yelling, and he obviously hates himself as much as you hate yourself, which is just really saying something. 

He doesn’t even have a good reason to hate himself. Something something mutant, whatever. It’s not like he’s a bad person. 

He just, and man you hate to say this, but he just _really needs to get laid_. 

There would be no reason for you to ever seek out Karkat Vantas except for this one occasion. 

See, you’ve acquired this apparent magic journal. A freaky sex journal. 

You haven’t tried it on anyone. Nothing might happen at all if you write someone’s name in there, maybe. But it’s just… the opportunity is too good. This is the one and only time you might actually get to see Vantas unclench his butthole for two seconds. 

This has nothing to do with you doing the same. 

The image is just so rich. He probably needs it so badly.

You pull out the ancient journal, timeless treasure it is, and unfold it on the table. You line the pen up and half look up him as you scrawl out his name. 

The air in the room goes heavy. The world gets quieter. 

Did it work? 

You lean forward in interest and watch as Karkat freezes. 

It begins slowly, the troll dropping his hands to the sides of the laptop where you can actually see them, his mouth growing from a thoughtful, focused frown to a rounded ‘oh’ of surprise, inhaling slowly.

Oh, fuck, you think it is actually working. You swallow dryly and close your fists, no longer hiding at all that you aren’t studying. 

You watch the pleasure cross his face as he sits up slightly out of his slouch and leans back.

What is he feeling right now? What is it like when a troll comes? How hard is it hitting him? Is the pleasure a slow rise to a peak, and then a fall like jumping out of a plane? Is it a plateau, release and shudders and shaking that slowly fades out? 

His fingers fan out, shake, and immediately close into fists. Indignation crosses his face, shock maybe, surprise and disbelief as his body reacts to something far out of its control. 

To his credit, Karkat really fights it. You watch as he tries to regain authority of his runaway sex organs, fists clenching tightly. His mouth screws shut and his face turns focused for a single second.

You feel a rush of satisfaction as it immediately proves too much for him. The red-yellow eyes flutter shut this time as his head tilts back, mouth dropping open in a silent moan of uncontrollable, genuine pleasure. 

Karkat Vantas is having a full on orgasm in the middle of your campus library because of you.

You gave Karkat an orgasm. 

Are giving him an orgasm. 

You watch, enraptured, as Karkat comes with what seems to be the most intense orgasm of his life.

A shudder wracks through his body. He’s lost in it now. It doesn’t matter that he’s surrounded by people, he’s coming hard. His body tenses visibly, and then it slips out. 

“Oh, _fuck_,” Karkat says aloud. 

A few people actually turn to look, you think. You don’t really know. All you care about is the orgasm Karkat is having. 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. 

You did not think watching this would be so hot. 

Well, maybe you did know that. But you didn’t know watching Karkat Vantas of all people come would be something you wished you could see up close and personal, just for yourself. 

This isn’t just about granting him a well needed release.

You’re getting turned on.

Karkat Vantas is losing it because of you, and in response your dick is _feelin it_.

You don’t know that much about troll orgasms besides what you learned back in basic bio, but you know when the main release hits him. He gasps, his body writhing in its seat, and goes still, little jolts as it rides out.

You did that to him.

_Why does that feel so good_. 

What would it take to do that to him yourself? Would it even be possible? 

It’s over too goddamn soon. 

The pleasure written all over his face disappears in an instant, suddenly replaced with horror. Karkat blinks open fearful eyes to see the gazes of several bewildered bystanders. It appears as if he’s feeling out his situation for a moment and then looking down at his crotch in terror. 

He freezes like that for a moment, and something about the look on his face strikes you. 

For a moment, he looked so vulnerable.

This was… This was the opposite you were going for. Instead of relaxed he looks terrified. 

Huh. How much do trolls come? 

This seems to answer itself as he stands up, grabbing all his stuff and shoving it in his backpack as he speed walks away, not even bothering to look at the aftermath. Someone closer by makes a look of disgust and judgement. 

His black pants are still visibly soaked as he hurriedly walks that tight ass away. 

_Oh dear sweet baby jesus_. 

Your mind is putting bits and pieces together against your will, a collage that makes up the full image of what it would look like to see Karkat coming for you. 

Fuck it. You stand up and cross the room to his chair as soon as he’s gone from the room. The aftermath is immediately apparent as you make out a translucent red honest to god _puddle_ in the seat of the chair. Something like guilt slams your chest as you look up in the direction where Karkat walked off. 

Guilt, and a whole load of other horny thoughts you were not anticipating. 

Before, you’d been intending to just leave it at that. But now… you want to see the rest of his reaction. What will he look like when the surprise and shame wears off? You still don’t know. 

The horrified expression he had crosses your mind again, and you frown. 

That was your fault. 

You’re gonna follow him. You were always going to follow him. 

Your stomach a mix of nerves and arousal, you backtrack to grab your stuff and quickly head after Karkat, just in time to see him disappear down an adjacent hall into a restroom.

**KARKAT**

Oh fuck. _Oh fuck_. What the hell just happened to you?

You were in the middle of the library, working and minding your own business, and the out of nowhere… something happened to you. 

You… you started to have an orgasm. You came so hard you saw stars, your toes curling in your shoes, and your entire gene bladder released itself onto the library seat you’d been occupying. 

_Humiliating_.

You looked down in shock to see your mutant red fluids painting your pants and the floor. 

You left quickly in full fledged panic and didn’t see anyone’s reactions, but you can still feel the looks of judgement on your back. That’s not the main thing bothering you about this fucked up thing that just happened to you. 

The problem is that you actually knew someone there who might have seen you. 

Dirk Strider, asshole he is, happened to be at the library studying who fucking knows what. 

This is of note to you because you’ve thought before that Strider would make a great kismesis, if he weren’t so goddamn pitiful. 

Which maybe that’s just you being you crossing your wires like you always do.

But right now the thought of him seeing you like that, vulnerable as you came in front of everyone, it does some weird flip-flop to your stomach alongside the current mix of confused emotion. 

You’ll have to think about that one later. 

Right now the most important question is what the fuck just happened to you? Did your mutant body just have a complete meltdown? 

What the fuck was that?!

You’re staring at your disheveled face in the mirror of the restroom you ran off to, red blood perfusing your cheeks, eyes wide and fearful. 

You feel like you’re out of control. You hate it. 

You have all of one second to absorb your wrecked appearance before the door to the restroom swings open and you act on pure wiggler-brain instinct, hiding yourself in a stall and locking the door. You fight to get your breathing under control so they can’t hear you having this crisis. It’s just another person using the load gaper, right? They didn’t follow you. But what if they did?

The stranger pauses at the sink for a second and then slides into a stall, mercifully two down from yours. Close, but not close enough to see the red soaking your clothes. 

You’ll need to spend a while washing this off before you can get home. Is there a private load gaper somewhere in this building? You’ll dip out and find one as soon as this person leaves. Hopefully they’ll be out soon enough and just think you were taking an especially long dump. 

You hold your breath, close your eyes, and will the stranger to hurry up and leave. 

You hear something, but that quickly gets ignored when you start feeling that sensation creeping up again.

It’s pure, ecstatic pleasure, lighting your insides on fire like a shortening stick of dynamite. 

Your breathing speeds up, you bang a hand on the wall, praying for it to stop. You fight and fight and fight the literally orgasmic feeling overtaking your body. 

Fuck, fuck, not again, _not again_. 

You hit the peak with a gasp, tossing your head back and groaning. 

_What’s happening to me?_ You feel helpless. 

You’re not even thinking about the person listening to you, your mind is whiting out with how good it feels. 

Your gene bladder is almost completely empty. When you come, there isn’t much left to give, but the muscles don’t care. Your ride out the dry orgasm with a yelp, your muscles coiling tightly as it wracks through you once more. 

Something is _very wrong_ with you. 

**DIRK**

It’s too hot. You can’t stand this, sitting here listening to Karkat come for seconds on end. With the notebook laid out and balanced on your knee, you pull out your dick. 

It’s already hard, how could it not be after a show like that?

You savor the noises you hear him making as you start to pump yourself, envisioning his face underneath you. 

Now you can really run your imagination through what it would take to make him come like that. 

You keep pumping and hear him gasp as it ends, and with your other hand you struggle to write his name again. He’s so loud, there’s no way he can hear you touching yourself, right? 

This is so fucked up. You’re a fucking terrible person for doing this. It was bad in the first place, and now you’re literally getting off on it.

But you can’t help yourself, it’s too much and too hot and fuck, you just want to make him lose it again and again and again. 

The second time Karkat curses and you have a kick of guilt half way through, even as you feel yourself quickly reaching your own peak. 

You want to come at the same time he does. 

And you do, the fourth time you write his name. 

You listen to his breathing and it’s his garbled "_Fuuuuuck_" that throws you over the edge, coming messily into your hands. Your pants are definitely lost in the battle, but all’s fair in love and war and forced orgasms, right? 

You trashed his clothes and in turn you fucked up your own. At least you’ll go right home after this to process what you just did. 

You clean up quickly as his breathing starts to calm. You need to get out of there before he figures out who you are, or what just happened to him. 

Maybe you should get rid of this book while you’re at it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> man i just love forced orgasms  
i might continue this?


End file.
